The Sleep Over
by File Four Four Four
Summary: Dirk and Bernie have a little fun


Wishing he could be as cool as Dirk, Bernie sat in his bedroom nearly dying of boredom. Luckily for him, that boredom would not last forever, because he was having a sleepover. As for the time being it was just his grandma and him in the house. Bernie kept wondering if he should start doing something like playing a video game or watch television. With each one of those thoughts he decided against it figuring that he'd only get interrupted as soon as he got started by Dirk arriving, since that usually how things played out in his life.

The strange part about having his friend Dirk over was how they were friends to begin with. They are just so different, both mentally and physically, however that was never a thought that crossed his mind in all of this. Deciding he had time Bernie got up to get his pajamas on. Which for him this particular night was a blue button up shirt, and loose pants that were an equally dark shade of blue. Sure it was embarrassing with the little cartoon figures of treasure island and junk, but it wasn't the first time that his friend saw him dressed like this.

Since he didn't have his own private bathroom to change in, and seeing that his grandma wouldn't be up in his room anytime soon, he decided that he would simply change in his room. He removed his flannel dress shirt off his arms, discarding it onto the floor while he stood facing his closet. After that he continued to add onto that pile by making his shirt come off next. Grabbing the bottom of it he pulled it over his head, easing it off his stocky frame. He looked down at his bare arms and chest, enjoying the feeling of being shirtless. It didn't last long before he covered himself back up by putting on his pajamas that felt nice, soft, and fuzzy.

He still had his pants to do, so he stripped out of those. A smirk grew on his face as he looked at the little bulge in his boxer briefs. He debated for a moment whether or not he wanted to whip it out real quick, and just savor the moment. Deciding against it he sighed picking up his pajama bottoms. That was the thing about this sleepover, he couldn't jerk off that nice, unless… No, no, no what was he thinking. He'd surely get caught if he tried rubbing out a quick one in the bathroom or something while Dirk was here. Bernie pictured how it would play out in his head.

Off in the bathroom, he'd shut the door twisting the lock afterwards for privacy. His dick was growing hard from the thrill of knowing that he was doing something that his grandmother often described as _naughty_. As for his penis, it knew that this was his normal daily jack off session time, and was ready for it. The Schotz boy smiled to himself knowing that this was going to be a good one. He didn't need porn or anything, he could always rely on his own imagination and the pleasure of masterbating to get him off.

He wouldn't even bother to remove his shirt, instead he got right down to business, and started to unbutton his pants before unzipping them. Sure enough jutting out from his fly was his erection pressing against the cloth of his undergarments. He then eased his pants down his basically bare legs. He was fine with not having hairy legs, to him it's not like hair there would make him any more manly.

Now it was his time to deal with the best part. Bernie lowered his small hand over his boner to gently rub it, sending sensations down from his thighs making the little hair that he did have stand up on their ends. He stood staring straight down at himself as he teased his underwear down. First it was faint V-line that came into view from his small body size making it nearly impossible to not have one. After that was his familiar small patch of pubic hairs. His pubes did disappoint him, because all the other guys at school would talk about how annoying pubes were and how often they have to trim or shave down there. While he's never shaved a day in his life, and wouldn't even know where to begin. He can't exactly ask his grandma for help on shaving his crotch area.

Guess it was for the best, because the would not get in the way when his hand found it's rightful place around the base of his penis that was slightly under the average girth. Bernie had to use more force now to get it down past his member that was pointing towards the mirror, and got angled downwards as he slid his underwear down to the level at which he had his pants. With his young six inch length now free, he places his hands on his hips and looked forward at the mirror to see a boy naked from his waist to his knees. He never even noticed that he was smiling, because his eyes were drawn to his own penis that he began to wag side to side.

Shaking his hips making his dick fly around, only made him grown even more stiff till the moment that he had stopped. Waddling closer to the mirror he watched from the reflection his own hand touching down onto his dick. Due to him being circumcised his tip was already exposed. It was a sight that he enjoyed seeing because the base of his dick head was larger in girth than his shaft really giving him a mushroom shaped head.

With a hand now around his penis he titled his wrist feeling the heat of his lower stomach on his skin. He began to jerk off watching as his plump little ball sack would jiggle together as one object. His next plan of action was spreading his legs apart as wide as his pants and underworld that are restraining his calves would let him go. This only created more room for his testicles to be out and catch some wind, as he jerked off faster moving his hand up to the middle of his shaft now.

Having the pleasure that he became accustomed to, he gave his neck a break of looking down as he rolled his head backwards breathing out a light moan. Being comfortable and in heaven Bernie closed his eyes, but only for a moment before they shot back open while at the same time his heart skipped a beat. There was a knock on the bathroom door followed by Dirk yelling from the other side, "what are you doing in there?"

"Shit," Bernie muttered to himself as he quickly released his horned up dick. "I was just washing up after using the toilet," Bernie informed Dirk, as he attempted to get his underwear and pants back over his six inch problem. He knew that he shouldn't have tried. He can't ever be in the bathroom for more than a minute without Dirk standing outside the door bugging him.

Bernie snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his grandmother calling for him, "Bernie, he's here."

"Coming," he called back bending forward to swoop up his old clothes. While doing so he felt a slight bit hard in the lower area. Bernie rolled his eyes and should've figured that thinking about pleasuring himself would lead to his own arousal. Remembering the trick that he had been told, Bernie put his clothes in his hamper, opened the door and walked out on his heels. The advice that he was given was that if you walk on your heels it makes the blood go to your feet making your boner go away. He wasn't entirely sure it was true or not. Sometimes it worked like a charm when he would have to navigate the lunchroom at school, but at other times it just made him think even more about his dick begging for some attention.

Dirk waited inside the living room after Bernie's grandma had let him in. He watched as Bernie walked strangely with his arms lazily hanging down having his hands covering the front section of his crotch. Bernie's dick was only about semi erect, when he greeted him, "hey," but before Dirk could say _hi_ back Bernie had added, "I should mention that our AC is broken, and won't be fixed till monday, so it might get a little bit hot."

"That's fine," Dirk said dryly. "It feels fine right now, and it's not like we're going to be doing some crazy intense workouts, 'cause I know you can't handle it."

Bernie blew air out his nose, because he knew that he couldn't deny the truth. He'd be sweating in no time doing any of the workouts that Dirk has done. Although it did seem worth it, afterall he was rewarded with a super muscular body that could be compared the Greek Gods. "So Bern-Man what do you got planned for us to do?"

"Uh," Bernie was caught off guard there for a bit, "Mortal Combat?" he said as more of a question than a statement while one of his eyebrows rose ever so slightly. It was that darn nickname again, that made the dude sound all soft and caring… in other words it made him so distracting.

"Oooh, you're about to get beat boy," Dirk said running past Bernie. Bernie had followed Dirk into his bedroom watching his form from behind seeing his mustard yellow shirt with black stripes resembling those of a bumblebee, and his dark jeans. To top things off it didn't help that his hair was bright, light yellow, and fairly long in length.

"Nope," Bernie said back making it into his room before adding, "I've been practicing, you don't stand a chance now."

"Yeah I do," Dirk argued back playfully, "but no doubt that you've probably gotten better." After a while of playing around Dirk lost a match and suggested that they do something else now.

"Why because you finally _lost_?" Bernie teased.

"Well yeah, it's your actuatic jammies that are giving you your magical powers to win," Dirk stated rather boldy. Then it was as if a light bulb lit up above his head, as one finger pointing up rose as so did his body. "I got just the thing for this."

"What, your own pajamas? You know this is the most ridiculous thing I-" Bernie was cut off by Dirk pulling out a loose fitting red shirt along with grey sweatpants.

"You know it. These aren't exactly pajamas, but it's what I wear to bed when I'm not going naked." Dirk let out a small chuckle that confused Bernie if he was serious about the whole sleeping in the nude thing. He wouldn't ask either, because it was already bad enough that he got that image put in his head, with no private time to rub one out. What if Dirk jacks off in bed at the same time that I do? Bernie thought to himself getting excited.

Staying in his moon chair turned to the side a bit with a controller in his hand Bernie watched Dirk as he stood on the cream colored carpet of his room with his clothes. What he wasn't expecting next was for them to be sat down atop his dresser as he quickly pulled his shirt off with his back facing him. Bernie tried not to stare, but he couldn't just look away and miss what was going on over there. His back was a back nonetheless, but judging from the form of it, his front side has to jam packed with muscles and solid pecs. Additionally he checked out his thick arms that didn't have a tan line, but instead a whole lotta muscle.

From his head to his broad shoulders that stood out going down to the small of his back where his width was shorter, Dirk's hands got onto the front of his jeans, and then the sides pulling them down. His ass now shown below the tight confines of his underwear sticking out wider than his stomach presenting his thighs going down to his bulging calf muscles, and soon to be bare ankles with some huge ass feet. After he gotten his pants off from around his ankles, he rotated his head back to see Bernie staring. Wondering why he stepped around to face Bernie. The smaller boy's eyes only seemed to grow bigger now being able to see his crotch and frontside.

He was indeed ripped beyond belief, with a happy trail pointing down towards his dick outline that proved to be incredibly thick and bond to be long. In fact if it was any longer than what it currently was, the head would be poking out from the bottom leg hole that hugged his huge thighs perfectly. Bernie begins to drool as Dirk turns back his top half giving him a side view of his underwear, really letting him see how far his flaccid penis made his underwear jut out. When Dirk saw where Bernie's eyes were he smirked, and asked, "what are you looking at?" despite already knowing the answer full and well.

Bernie looked away as fast as lighting almost dropping his controller as he quickly sucked up drool that he felt coming out his mouth. When the hell did he start drooling was the real question. "I-I was, u-uh," Bernie's face flushed a deep shade of red as he started to stutter mentally cursing himself. "The knobs on the d-dresser behind y-you," Bernie lied. "I was c-counting them, they're very nice an-nd big."

"Sure little Bern-Man," Dirk commented in response to Bernie becoming awkward. He then continued to dress himself up in his T-shirt and sweatpants. The only thing good about it was nothing. The shirt was so loose fitting that he could no longer tell where his nipples are located, but he's wore enough tight shirts that he can very easily make an accurate guess.

Once Dirk is fully dressed again, they resume playing the game. This time around Dirk is much more focused and concentrating on trying to win. In fact Bernie swears that he could see a drop of sweat on his forehead. And to be honest he might of been working up a bit of sweat too, because he has never mashed controls so intense in his life. It was as if he would literally die if he did not win the game. They played relentlessly until their blood was coursing through their veins with their thumbs now sore.

"Man it's hot in here, like really hot. I'm sweating," Dirk announced bluntly not directed towards anyone, but more or less towards the entire room, which was just Bernie and him.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Bernie agreed. He put the controllers away and turned off the game while Dirk went over to his boat shaped bed, and sat down on the side. After Bernie gets done he goes and sits down on the bed with him. The room falls silent, and the heat was not going to go down anytime soon.

"You know what, I'm taking these off," Dirk said quickly ripping his shirt off and tossing it to the ground. The brown haired male was so close that he could cope a good feel of his six pack from the side, but he didn't. He had to resist. Matters got made worse for the growingly horny boy as Dirk took off his socks revealing his big feet. It made Bernie wonder if what they say is true. _Big feet, big dick_. "That is if you don't mind," Dirk said holding on before taking off any more clothing.

Bernie was in awe at the half naked hunk beside him. "Go ahead," he breathed out. Bernie was ready for another glance at his cock through the underwear, but he got something much better than that. Dirk had stood up, and dropped his sweatpants to the floor along with his underwear. He had a mighty fine tight jock ass, and the even better view was the frontside when he sat back down on the bed with his huge cock out in the open. Dirk was not going to lie he loved the attention from Bernie staring, and it started to make his big buddy rise.

"If you're going to be staring at it all night, you might as well just give me a blowjob," Dirk told him jokingly being the only naked one, but he didn't mind. He knew that he had a gorgeous body.

The thing was that Bernie did not catch onto him joking. Taking him seriously he initially licked his lips saying, "really? I've never gave one before, but I can try."

"Woah dude, you're serious?" Bernie just nodded his head. "Awe sweet, gotta love a good blowjob," Dirk mentioned. Sure it wasn't a girl with a fat ass, but two lips around his monstrous dick sucking, was still a blowjob, so he didn't mind one bit.

Bernie was hypnotized while Dirk speeded up his process of getting hard by jerking himself off. His dick just grew bigger and bigger, and grew out of his hand to the point that he could not wrap his own large hand around and have his fingertips touch. Additionally his cock got doubled the length of his hand, and still wasn't all the way hard. "Jesus Christ, how big are you?" Bernie asked impatiently wanting to see now.

"Ten inches, now are you going to get on the ground or how are we doing this?"  
"Oh yeah this is fine," Bernie said remembering that he was meant to be giving Dirk a blowjob. He went from sitting Dirk who was jerking himself to full hardness, while he himself got down off the bed and onto his knees going over in front of Dirk who opened his legs up wider and pulled the brown haired boy in closer. Bernie was throbbing hard from the display of Dirk naked and erect figure, that would surely stain his mind for a good week of jack off sessions. Bernie was scared to touch the penis, it just looked so huge, especially up close.

Thinking about where to begin, he decided that he couldn't go wrong with getting a taste first. He swiped his tongue across the tip, before realizing that he was going to need to hold his dick differently for better access. Dirk nodding giving Bernie permission as he put his hand at the base of his cock, and it was indeed warm, and above all soft. It made him invision Dirk using both of his hands rubbing lotion all over his dick, until he came shooting a lava flow full of cum out the top.

With his hand now on the base, Bernie tilted Dirk's 10 incher upwards as he began to lick up and down the underside like a cat cleaning itself. Dirk wasn't getting much pleasure, but just the wetting of his dick was slowly building up some anticipation to the moment of when his cock would finally enter past his pink lips. Slowly, but surely after getting a good taste of his friend's member, he ran his tongue along the length instead of quickly flicking his tongue across it. This turned Dirk on seeing the smaller boy running his mouth from the bottom of his dick up to the top.

It was taking too long for any real action, so Dirk decided to help him out physically. Bernie was kneeling so that when he licked Dirk's cock his head was going downwards into his crotch, which made it all the more easy for Dirk to grab onto his head guiding his lips to hover over the tip. Before pushing his head down, Dirk schooched back further on the bed making it where Bernie had to lean forward to get fed his cock. It was now time and Dirk had one hand ran through his hair, and the other palming the back of his head. He trusted that Bernie could do a good enough job of holding his dick in place, afterall he was the one sucking it.

Using his non dominant hand Bernie held onto the giant cock as he let himself be pushed around, and down onto the dick. The fat tip forced him to part his lips nearly as wide as they could go, while the shaft entered in a few inches running across the top of his tongue. It was strange at first being pulled up and down on his cock, but after a short bit his own saliva had lubed it up enough letting it glide past his lips and into his mouth with ease.

"Ahh yes," Dirk groaned as he got his hand of out Bernie's hair and leaned back some using his hand to support himself from falling all the way back onto the bed. His other hand now let go of any force, and he just rested his palm atop his head as Bernie lowered himself down and back up. As for Bernie he thought that he was going to be super nervous about doing this kind of thing, but it turned him on so much that he was in some kind of transe. He really let himself go and sucked his cock like it wasn't his first time.

Bernie's shyness went away as he jerked off the bottom half of the cock while with the top half he really began to suck by emptying his cheeks of any excess air. He was only filling his mouth, however that was about to change when his bravery reached a spike. Daringly Bernie surprised Dirk by really relaxing his throat and letting the fat cock go in further managing to add in a extra inch and half before gagging creating spittle to ooze out from the corners of his mouth and dribble down his massive length right into his hand that spread it over the bottom of his dick wetting it even more.

Deepthroating was something that he was just not going to be able to do at this very moment, but he kept at it trying occasionally resulting in the same gag and choking noise each and every time. At least Dirk appreciated the attempts. Bernie stopped jerking off the cock, because let's face it, it was too large for his little hand. Now bringing up his other hand Bernie found Dirk's upper thighs and soon after that his waist and hips.

Continuing up his body, his horny hands ran across his killer six pack. He wanted to try running his tongue across them, but he was too busy trying to get more than four inches of Dirk's cock into his mouth. He was shooting for at least half of it. Bernie was soon learning that it took a lot of work and effort to give a blowjob, especially with having to keep his mouth spread this wide open. It began to grow tiresome, and he relaxed his mouth some to the point that Dirk's body jerked sending him five inches deep causing him to gag and pull off completely. "Hey!" Bernie shouted.

"Sorry, I felt your teeth there for a second and it hurt," Dirk said staring down at the boy who had his face hidden behind his saliva coated cock. Dirk's faltered smile transformed back into a look of gratitude, because his friend was trying his best.

"I'm sorry too," Bernie said before going back it, letting Dirk's cock penetrate into his mouth once more. This time around the clothed boy stayed alert and made sure to not let his teeth graze against his sensitive skin. The gagging did not feel good for him, so he quick that, but he increased the rubbing his hands all over Dirk's lower back and abs.

While Bernie was sucking away with his eyes closed, Dirk snaked his hand down to the base of his cock shaking it back and forth making it hit the inside part of the cock sucker's cheeks. This got Bernie's attention, and he stopped for a moment and pulled off having enough saliva that a strandhung from the center of his bottom lip. To be honest there might have been some precum mixed in there, because Dirk is known for leaking large amounts of it.

"I want more," Dirk told him huskily.

"Like what?" Bernie questioned.  
"I wanna try out your other hole."

"Holy fuck, yes please," Bernie said standing up.

"You're the best Bern-Man," Dirk said as he also got up feeling a slight bit weak in the knees for a few short moments. He walked forward until his wet cock hit Bernie's blue pajama top. "Might wanna take these off first," Dirk stated seductively.

Bernie blushed like a mad man. He was ecstatic, yet terrified about revealing his smaller by four inches cock to him. Dirk was never one to judge though. He doesn't make comments about his childish pajamas, so he probably wouldn't say anything about his dick size. Besides it was his ass that he was coming after.

The very first thing that Bernie had done was whipping out his hard six inches that was just dying to be let out. Now finally he had some relief. Dirk gave his smaller cock a smirk, before saying, "here, I'll help." Bernie then struggled to get his pajama pants and underwear off while Dirk started to unbutton his blue shirt from the top down. His body in was no way as sexy as Dirk's, but it's not like it was bad either. He had a thin size that Dirk adored.

With his cock now out in the open Bernie bit his bottom lip back as he let the blonde haired boy finish unbuttoning the front of it. Dirk watched as more of his chest got revealed, and the cherry on top was when he got it off his arms being able to see his pink nipples that complimented his pale skin tone that he had on his torso. Being able to hold the now naked young teen, Dirk got him down onto the bed. Bernie fell onto his stomach, letting Dirk get a nice view of his bubbly ass before he rolled over laying on it.

The sight didn't stay like that for very long because the next thing that he knew was Dirk's strong hand gripping under his calves lifting his legs up to the ceiling. While doing so his white ass came back into view, which had no hair on it at all. The strange part about Dirk that Bernie saw as he stood between his legs was that his happy trail led down from his inny belly button to barely any pubic hair at all. Meaning that he shaves his pubes, but not his happy trail. Bernie couldn't focus to heavily on that because he was preparing for the spit lubed up shaft to enter him.

"Ah god this is gonna hurt," Bernie whined.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot… I've had anal sex before, so I'd be fine with fingering you I think."

"Mhm," Bernie nodded letting his head fall backwards as he let out a sigh of relief. He really wanted that large piece of meat in him, but not at the expense of his own pleasure. While Dirk sucked on a few of his fingers Bernie slowly stroked his dick. What Dirk got when he invaded the boy's rosebud was the same tight warm feeling he had last time.

The further the finger went into his lean body, the slower it seemed that he would stroke himself off. Eventually it gotten to a point that he just took his hand off his cock completely when Dirk got a second one of his fingers inside. To stay hard while doing this Dirk regripped his own length stroking it close to the ass hole. In his head he thought about how soon he would be able to slide into it, and fuck it until he came. The thought then came to his mind about what Bernie will sound like getting fucked. There was only one way to find out.

When the third finger came into his ass Bernie imagined that his was how his girth was going to feel inside of him, but he was so wrong, just that he did not know it yet. With that many digits going inside of him it caused a slight burning sensation, which he believed to be from getting his anus stretched out. It was causing some discomfort, but he found the enjoyment out of it, knowing that the fingers would get replaced by a total hunk's dick later.

God it was going to destroy his fragile little hips, but he didn't care. "Think you're ready?" Dirk asked as Bernie saw him jerking off. Bernie gulped remembering just how large ten inches actually is. He then nodded and the fingers came out of him giving his ass a moment to breath in the stuffy room. As Dirk tried getting up closer he learned that the brown haired teen would have to spread his legs open even wider for his giant thighs to fit in between. Bernie had helped him accomplish just that. Feeling like a whore holding his legs up and open he anticipated the penetration.

The hunk that's referred to as Dirk was so ready to get this show on the road. Holding the base of his cock he aligned it with the hole. Bernie felt the malleable tip pushing against his hole asking for entrance. After giving in a bit more force he opened up and Dirk got the tip squeezed in there. At this very moment the bottom gasped for air feeling that this was much thicker than the initial three fingers that he had inside beforehand. The hot thing keeping his dick hard was the fact that the cock entering him was coated with his own mouth juices. He had done that, not anyone else.

The blonde male noticed how Bernie was gritting his teeth with not even two inches inside yet. "Shhh dude," Dirk cooed soothingly. "It'll go in a lot easier, if you just let it." With those words of advice Bernie tried his best to let him inside. Thinking about it got his mind focused on it, and with it being his brain's center of attention, he was able to ease up. Dirk felt the tension around his tip decrease as he smiled knowing this meant that Bernie trusted him. Trying his best not to hurt the smaller guy, Dirk pushed in ever so slowly making Bernie fidget and wince from time to time.

"Ahm," Bernie moaned out when six inches were in. He felt something amazing that he couldn't explain and it had just escaped his mouth. Dirk knew that he found the teen's prostate and decided that this was enough torture on his own cock that he just wanted to slam into his ass with. Bernie carefully started to shut his eyes in relaxation as Dirk eased his long length out, only to slide some back in going in far enough to hear another moan before repeating the process again. The fucking was nice and slow, nothing that Bernie couldn't handle at first, but over time Dirk really got into it and started to push in a slight bit further in each thrust that increased in speed.

Soon enough Dirk was pistoning his dick downwards into Bernie while the adorable boy just moaned in delight. He was making them pop out of his mouth multiple times per second, and he had to both his hands over his mouth to help muffle the sound out. Although the boat had started to rock as Dirk worked hard to power the last two inches in finally achieving the ten inches in total.

Having sex because it was hot temperature wise was not the best idea. Dirk now being able to fuck him freely was the one with shut eyes lightly whispering to himself while Bernie now had his eyes open while he moaned into the palms of his hands. He watched Dirk's extremely ripped body as heat built up making every crack, line, and bit of muscle on him glisten in the light of the overhead bulb. Sure his moans were now quieter, but the sound of the hunk's sweaty sac was now heard slapping onto the bottom of his ass, sometimes hitting across his crack. Bernie just silently prayed to Jesus that his grandmother did not hear what they were up to. There was no way they could blame it on the game audio.

When Bernie really tried looking up higher to watch the giant rod disappear into him, it only arched his back letting said rod strike deeper within him. That added pleasure had Bernie panting in his hands as something was surely building up. His cock was throbbing, yet he was not even touching it, and way up in his ass he started to get this tingling sensation. Dirk opened his eyes occasionally and saw at one point at Bernie's tight stomach was now rising and falling as his head rolled around on the mattress with his six incher wobbling around while being as stiff as can be. The head of the hard prick looked inflamed like it was going to explode any minute now.

Hoping to give him a prostate orgasm Dirk impaled his tiny ass harder seeing the skin on the surface of it giggle from the impact everytime. "Mmmmn," Bernie whined as he held back a loud moan. He knew that his release was here, and there was no stopping it. Tossing his head off to the side resting it on the mattress Bernie's hole tightens around Dirk's dick letting Bernie feel the ring between the head and the shaft as it slid in and out of his body. Meanwhile Bernie's standing dick twitched throbbing from up to down having cum shooting out of it, but not in ropes, instead it was in tons of tiny droplets. His average sized cock was just spraying out semen to no avail that coated his stomach, his chest, with a couple of the droplets hitting his neck, and about one or two that landed all the way up onto his cheek.

Bernie's friend watched every bit of as the flushed boy's cheeks began to burn a bright pink from embarrassment with how much of a mess he made. If Dirk was being honest it turned him on knowing that Bernie's orgasm was because of him. No longer covering his mouth Bernie got the cum off his cheek and off his neck by smearing it around, and or by swiping it up to devour while Dirk came to a slow stop and pulled his huge, fat cock out. "Let's switch it up, it's really hot and I need a break."

"Alright," Bernie said standing up making some of the cum droplets run down his chest collecting into bigger pools. Stopping them from getting to his legs he rubbed the white fluid over himself making his chest just as shiny as Dirk's despite the hunk's being from sweat.

Dirk sat down on the bed and opened his legs presenting his lap for Bernie. "Come sit," he offered. Bernie came up, and stood with his feet next to Dirk's thighs with his six inch cock that was inflating again above Dirk's head. He was scared that he was going to fall backwards off the bed onto the ground. Luckily for him Dirk raised up his arms to hold his hips as he helped lower him down. Bernie bent his knees and slid back his feet behind his friend.

The brunette felt the family cock at his ass, and lowered back down onto it with relative ease. His ass was still stretched out from a short bit ago. Dirk knew that after this got going again he was going to blow his load up his ass. When Bernie got all the way down onto his cock Dirk was holding onto his back up by his shoulder blades while Bernie held the edge of the bed behind him with his hands that he would use for leverage while riding his cock.

At first when Bernie tried bouncing up and down on it, he was too gently and Dirk's cock stayed with the base pressing against his hole the entire time, while the hunk's ass sunk into the mattress and popped back up from the springs. Learning that he had to go further and faster with more effort Bernie finally slid about three to four inches up the shaft before falling back down to have the bed help bounce him back up when he pushed his with his arms.

Dirk was in heaven having his cock buried this deep in his friend while only a little bit of it ever escaped Bernie's tight, moist confines. As for Bernies dick it had begun to flop around, and normally when he slammed his ass back down to Dirk's lap his cock would fly forwards having the tip run across his muscular chest. Feeling the gentleness of the stick hitting his upper stomach Dirk slid his hands around to Bernie's side getting under his arms to try lifting him up higher while he rod in cowboy position.

Bernie really loved it because it was as if he was presenting his cock to Dirk as he was spread legged and fucking himself using Dirk as a human dildo. Bernie felt his friend's fat cock go incredible hard inside of him. Damn, oh how Bernie wanted to feel Dirk's cock erupting with cum inside of him. The smaller male rode the ready to fire cock like there's not tomorrow and did not even slow down for the slightest second when he heard Dirk groaning and felt the sticky semen coming out of his dick.

It coated his insides and tickled his prostate area, as he continued to bounce on Dirk's cock getting some of his own cum to smear down past the tip and onto his shaft.

When Bernie felt the penis stop pulsating inside of him, he fell back down into Dirk's lap and rested for a bit. Bernie moved his hands from the bed to around Dirk's neck and stared into his eyes for a brief moment. He was debating whether or not he wanted to go for it or not. Deciding that it was now or never since they may never have sex again, Bernie closed the distance between their lips.

Dirk was shocked by his friend's mouth and was going to pull away, but then he learnt just how feminine Bernie's lips felt. It wasn't bad at all, in fact it was pretty damn good. Dirk held back onto Bernie and placed a hand on the side of his head holding onto him as he deepened the kiss. He was sucking the living life out of Bernie.

The kissing soon broke apart and Bernie pulled away panting. He could not stand sitting on his dick anymore, so he raised himself up and off. With his cock erect from the fucking Bernie passed out onto the bed panting to catch his breath. "Fuck it's so hot in here," he complained.

"It's probably cooler outside, we can sneak past your grandma surely, and maybe go for round two out there," Dirk suggested.

"But, the neighbors and junk will catch us," Bernie pointed out disappointed.

"Not from what I saw, you have a tent set up in your backyard."

"Oh yeah," Bernie exclaimed remembering it. "That was from a few days ago when my cousin Ernie was over, and we camped out in the yard."

"I've never had sex in a tent, and honestly it sounds hot."

"Then let's do it," Bernie announced. "We'll have to get some clothes on until we got out there.

"I know, I'll just get a shirt and pants, no need for socks and underwear," Dirk told him. Dirk got those two articles of clothing on before looking back at Dirk who was still laid out on the bed completely naked while his boner died down. "Are you going to be coming any time soon?"

"Uh huh, I just needed a moment to catch my breath, you really wore me out." Dirk smirked at his comment, it made him even more proud of what he had just done. When Bernie had gotten up his ass still felt weird and strange. The number one question his mind was, how long is it going to be like this?

Dirk watched as his penis disappeared under his pants, and how his torso got hid away by his shirt that came next. The reason that Dirk was wanting to have sex again is because he felt like he did not last very long, and it left him still feeling horny, so with his hard dick he needed to cum a second time before he would be satisfied. Also he was never going to admit this, but he wanted to see if he could make Bernie cum again, just by purely fucking him.

Slipping out of the room was easy, but getting out the front door would be a pain, and his grandmother would surely hear it. As a way of getting around this they decided to go directly to the backyard by exiting out the sliding door, which was much harder to hear. If he slid the door slowly it would squeal, but if he slid it fast it would make a sharp high pitch noise, so his only option was to find the perfect inbetween. Cautiously they made it out the door, and shut it back, not as carefully as they had opened it.

The tent in the yard before them was a bright banana yellow color, and the sun was going down some, so it was bound to be getting darker. The two guys had been right about one thing. That being that it was not as hot outside. "Ooh, it feels so much nicer out here," Dirk told him.

"I know we worked up quite a sweat in there," Bernie told him with a blush causing him to quickly stop looking at Dirk. Bernie bent forward to unzip the tent entrance from the front, and Dirk watched as his well defined ass showed through the one thin layer of clothing. Wondering if Bernie could feel his dick through it, Dirk stepped up behind him having his crotch grind against his clothed ass. As soon as Bernie felt it, he jumped out of the way spinning around. "Jeez, wait till we get inside."

Dirk stepped off letting Bernie unzip the rest of the tent for the two of them to go inside. After that they zipped it up. Normally they could see outside through the tent, but there was the top cover on blocking out any transparency. The reason it was there was to keep morning dew from seeping in and moisturizing the entire inside of the tent. The tent was noticeably darker on the inside, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle.

"Bet I can get undressed faster than you," Bernie challenged him. He was much more comfortable with his body with Dirk around, especially after the two were just naked and having sex. Bernie started with dropping his pants to the floor and stepping out of them taking up some time, while Dirk quickly whipped his shirt off over his head in like one second before starting on his pants.

When Bernie got his shirt off, he saw that Dirk was already out of his clothing, and realized that he had lost. A moment of awkwardness grew as the two stood naked in a tent unsure of their next action. "Uhh… so yeah?" Bernie said getting down from a standing position to on his hands and knees. Sure it wasn't soft on the ground, but it was way better than what it would be if it was concrete or something like that. At least this had grass underneath it providing some cushioning.

"I'm going to need lubed back up," Dirk said wagging his cock as he walked to the front side of Bernie. Bernie held his head up looking towards the hunk, as he fed him his cock. Dirk held one hand onto the back of Bernie's hair making it all messy while the other one was on the small of his own back as he thrusted slightly to get some face fucking action going on. Bernie found this way much easier to suck him off, and seemed like he had the advantage now to be able to get some into his throat. Trying to do just that Bernie slid his head down the shaft while Dirk was pushing in, getting half of it to go inside, resulting in the success that he wanted, but also a gag that he did not want.

Deciding that his cock was wet enough Dirk pulled out of the small boy's mouth. Bernie shifted his weight around on his hands and knees while waiting for Dirk to get behind him.

Dirk loved his his body sunk down lower from the neck, only to pop back up at the end presenting his delicious ass. He could tell that his rosebud was not going to need preparation again. Dirk stood behind his ass, and got down onto his knees where his cock was now level with the hole. He shuffled forward and held onto the boy's sides and hips, as he pressed the tip against his hole that felt warm and welcoming.

Dirk didn't really use his hands at all, instead he was using his hips that seemed to have a mind of their own thrusting in and out of his white ass. The teen getting fucked lowered his head down to look below himself seeing his junk freely flying around while Dirk pounded his rod. It was way larger than anything he had ever experimented with before, and yet it couldn't be any more perfect. It was as if his ass was made specifically for Dirk's cock. Any bigger and he swore that it would not fit.

Sure Dirk was able to fit all ten inches in, but that did not mean that he was loose. His anal ring still hugged tightly around his shaft. Meanwhile his the head of his cock was stimulating Bernie's prostate forcing his mouth to stay hanging open as noises came out of it. In the spirit of being in the tent, Dirk thought how hot it would be if Bernie was wearing a boy scout's uniform and he was fucking him doggy style, with his trousers just pulled down low enough to expose his ass, nothing more, nothing less.

Bernie knew that he was going to miss having the huge cock inside of him, but until it comes flying out, he was going to enjoy every second of it. Being outside, neither of them worried about Bernie's grandma, resulting in both of them not caring as much about making noises. For the first time Bernie cried out his name, "fuck, Dirk!" He done so with a shaky breath instead of a steady one that he felt like would be impossible to achieve while recieving anal. Or any type of penetration for that matter.

Encouraged by his friend calling out his name Dirk fucked him hard, deep, and fast causing the poor boy's eyes to literally roll to the back of his head out of pleasure. If there was one way to describe how fast and hard it was, it would be a jackhammer. The hunk was jackhammering his man meat right into Bernie making him feel the penis up in his stomach.

Bernie would love to be able to reach up and jack himself off while getting fucked, but if he dared to move one of his supporting arms he would surely fall forward onto his face. Dirk had the hottest idea come to mind as he approached closer to climax. There, on the ground beside the two was the blonde's loose fitting shirt. Slowing down his fucking he moved a hand off of Bernie to grab it. Once he had it in his hands he extending it out and rolled it up making a long cylinder that he threw forward around Bernie's neck catching the other end with his hand.

With a end of the shirt in both of his hands he pulled his cock out some leaving just the tip in, and decided he would bring Bernie down onto the rest of it. Dirk pulled with all his might forcing Bernie's two hands to come off the ground as he was pulled up into the air kinda like a horse. Once Bernie was kneeling like Dirk was, the hunk let go of the shirt causing it fall to the ground, but instead of letting his friend go back down on all fours he held onto the tops of his shoulders keeping him up. Hearing his plush ass cheeks get smacked by his groin pushed him over the edge.  
Bernie was feeling two things at the current time. He was able to breathe easy again without the pressure of the cloth on the front side of his neck, and he felt the succulent elixir being deposited into his hole. Dirk pulled out of him, and laid down onto his back. Bernie loved how fucking sexy he was, and chose to jerk himself off. "Can I cum on you?" Bernie asked shyly. Dirk was kinda exhausted so he went with it and allowed him to.

Bernie was on his knees straddling Dirk's body with his ass resting just above Dirk's deflating penis. The horny male trying to get off had his balls coming in contact with Dirk's solid six pack while he was looking at the rest of his body, and his to die for pecs, and strong biceps. Being this close and having his dick above the sexy body Bernie found himself groaning until completion.

Dirk found it amusing to see another guy cum. Just being able to see the white liquid leaving the twitching head as Bernie jerked off furiously making his cum land all over Dirk's body, hoping that none would land down on the inside tarp of the tent. When Bernie was all out of his juices he got down kneeling beside Dirk. Without asking or providing any warning he finally had the excuse to lick, suck, and kiss on his abs as he cleaned up his own load from his hot body.

The blonde did not resist, but did giggle occasionally from the ticklish feelings that it was providing. The brunette's tongue ran across every crease in his abdomen, even in the spots that contained no cum. Shortly after he moved up to his pectorals and paid extra attention to his tanned nipples that he sucked, licked, and kissed. "Gawd Bern-Man you're just too good to me."

"Thanks," Bernie told him figuring out that it was time to quit. They had to go back inside anyways. "But I think that I enjoyed this way more than you did."

"No," Dirk insisted. "You were better than some of the girls I've done it with, which amazes me." Bernie blushed and took the compliment as they got dressed, and left the tent to head back inside the house.

While they ate that night, the two could not stop weirdly looking over at each other and remembering precisely what they had done. Dirk found Bernie checking him out with his eyes down low on his body while he tugged his bottom lip into his mouth via his teeth. There was one question that they both had on their minds. Are we friends with benefits now?

After dinner was done, neither boy was going to stay up late, they both needed their rest. Bernie wasn't exactly sure where his grandma was wanting Dirk to sleep, but he had already claimed a spot on Bernie's bed. Under the covers he was once again naked after telling Bernie how healthy it is to sleep in the nude, it lets your skin breath and what not, and that was especially good for them not having air conditioning at the time.

Bernie had to take a piss before going to bed. While in the bathroom he smiled to himself remembering all his thoughts and envisions from the night. It was funny know how he thought that he would not be able to jerk off tonight, or how if he had tried he would have gotten caught. Only to know know he had something much better. Dirk had sex with him, not just one time, but two times. Not to mention the hunk waiting for him bed, where Bernie thought about waking up to his morning wood for some more possible fun.

With the lights out, and the door shut, Bernie learned that there was not much of any room in his small boat bed, so he would just have to be closer to Dirk. Bernie was still finding it hard to get comfy even while snuggling up to his side. Dirk finally told him, "you know, I'll let you lay down on me, if you take your clothes off."

"I don't think I have any other option," Bernie said sliding out of bed for less than a minute to discard his clothes again. Hopefully they would be able to wake up before his grandmother came to his room in the morning to only find their clothes on the ground with the two naked and in the same bed, skin against skin. That would be impossible to try explaining to her. He tried to not let that worry him.

Once he got under the covers and laid on his stomach between Dirk's legs having his chest on the blonde's chest, all his worries left his mind. He was at peace, this was relaxing. Dirk wrapped his arms around Bernie holding him in place providing even more warmth, that was not needed, but granted that Bernie accepted the embrace. The last thought that was in the boy's mind when he drifted off that night was how he could feel their dicks touching each others. This truly has been the best sleepover over. Little did he know it was not the end yet.

Dirk was sleeping for a little bit, and when he woke up not even two hours later, he found that his arms had slid off his back and where now at his sides, but Bernie was still fast asleep with his mouth hung open, with some drool leaking out of it. That one little detail of the drool that he noticed because of the moonlight seeping in from the window was all it took to get Dirk's mind and dick thinking about the wetness that his cute little mouth provided. It was making his dick hard, surely he could go for one last surprise attack, because who knows how long it will be before he has the chance to have sex that is this great again? Seizing the moment he cautiously moved away and had Bernie laying down on the bed. Slowly, but surely he was able to roll him over with his stirring in his sleep a bit.

Dirk was proud of his work. The sleeping boy now had his head against the headboard gently resting on top of a pillow, while his mouth was open just asking for a dick to enter. The Mann teen planned to do just that as he got level with Bernie's mouth. His dick was ready, and his victim was about to be too. Carefully placing a hand into Bernie's hair Dirk held his head in place, and began to move his cock in towards his tongue. It turned Dirk on even more that Bernie does not know that any of this is going on, and he'll soon be waking up to a mouthful of cock.

One inch inside the sleeping boy's mouth soon turned to two, and another. By the time he was gently easing in one fourth of his total length Bernie had woke up with the strangest feeling in his mouth. There was a large fleshy rod inside of it, and he felt it on his tongue. Terrified of what was going on his body's reaction was to close his mouth down on it, with a light bite. Gaining pleasure from the gentle bite that worked as a tug on his cock Dirk pushed in further face fucking Bernie, whose eyes were now shot wide open seeing what was happening.

He then began to moan like a slut as Dirk slammed a great deal of his thick ten inches into his mouth. In the sleepy haze of it all Bernie completely forgot about his grandmother being home, and volume was not something he was controlling because of it. Dirk wasn't sure if Bernie was being louder or if it just sounded louder in the quietness of the night. The brown haired boy was in love with his wakeup, and his dick had hardened. With his clothes already being off, he jerked himself off while his mouth did seriously work giving Dirk head.

Bernie wasn't taking his masterbation session easy, he was going all out and it to the point that it was clear to Dirk's ears what the boy was doing besides being fed a giant cock. It doesn't take long going at the supersonic speed that Bernie was going while having his throat being penetrated for him to began to leak some precum out of his slit.

The loud slutty moans that made Bernie sound like a whore sent waves of vibrations into Dirk's fat prick adding to his late night pleasure. This was going to get both of them off just fine, but Bernie wanted more. No, he needed the dick come out of his mouth with a light _pop_ noise, Bernie groaned out, "please fuck me."

Throwing the blankets off of Bernie to the opposite side of the bed as their clothes he told him, "you're such a horny slut, you know that?" After he asked the question he laughed to himself.

"You're a big dicked hot sex machine, you know that?" Bernie asked back in retaliation. Being encouraged by his compliment Dirk grabbed Bernie by his ankles and drug his ass to the edge of the bed, and places his feet up on his shoulders by his head.

Not even aiming Dirk pistoned his dick downwards into Bernie's small ass, missing his hole initially and grazing along his asscrack before slipping in deeper when he found the anus. "Shit dude, you feel even bigger now," Bernie moaned. Despite not being any larger physically it sure felt like it to Bernie, perhaps it was just the position that they were doing it in.

Dirk looked down seeing his monstrous length disappear into his ass while his face was plastered with expressions of pure euphoria. Pounding his sweet little ass his giant cock struck his prostate making Bernie bunch up the bedsheets in his hands, as his cock twitched. Oh dear god, how he could not control the intense feelings that were taking over his young, lean body that chilled everybone in him with pleasure.

Changing up his pace Dirk slid his cock out slowly only to slam back in with great speed striking his prostate. This same action amplief his journey to climax as he cutely grunted each time he was impaled by dick-zilla. In a matter of minutes Bernie was curling his toes as tight as they could go as his dick wobbled above his the height of his head raining down drops of cum onto his face and into his hair. The cum faced boy released his tight grip on the bed, and uncurled his toes, and allowed to Dirk to pull out of him. "Stand against the wall," Dirk told him huskily.

Falling into submission Bernie got up, and almost fell down having Dirk catch him. His legs felt like jello and he was having difficulty standing. Nonetheless he listened and got over to the wall, facing it. He could feel his older friend's presence creep up behind him. The atmospheric levels changed when his lips neared Bernie's ear and nibbled on it whispering, "put your hands above your head."

Bernie raised both of his hands up into the air, while Dirk's head left from hovering above his shoulder. Soon enough his wrists were gathered up, and brought together in one bunch that Dirk pinned to the wall right above his head holding it with one hand. Having his ass all to himself Dirk used his other hand to spread apart his ass cheeks to slide in. Now the hunk fucked him in a standing up position with his cock curving upwards when he thrusted deep into his ass.

Bernie felt that his ass would remain this loose for weeks, and worried that fingering himself would no longer provide any pleasure, due to his hole being so stretched out. The smaller teen found it hard to not have his body pushed up against the wall, he had to fight back by pushing his ass out towards Dirk which only made him pound it harder.

Going with it Bernie would extend his ass towards Dirk every time he would be pushing in to prevent him from making his entire crotch go slamming into the wall. Having the as meet him halfway got Dirk's nearly empty ball sack to start heating up. Which was a warning sign for him that he was moments away from orgasm.

He had already came twice in his ass and wanted something different, so he was going to do just that. "Ah fuck, when I pull out, sit down and open your mouth," Dirk commanded him. Dirk slid his long length out and replaced the tight anal ring with his hand that he used to stroke himself off quickly. Bernie did not travel all the way to the bed, but instead he sat down on the floor with his head up, his mouth open, and his tongue out like he was going to be catching snowflakes on it.

Seeing the extremely adorable boy ready to eat his loud, Dirk pushed the tip in past his lips and Bernie closed his mouth around it. With so little of the length in his mouth Bernie tried doing what he had read about which was swirling his tongue all around the tip. Dirk was still jerking off while Bernie tortured his sensitive tip causing him to go overboard. While he came his hand slowed down, but he did not stop stroking himself until every rope of cum, no matter how little the total amount was, is down his throat.

Having a much different feeling this time, Bernie could quickly taste the sweet juices straight from the source, and he could feel the thick semen sliding down his throat. When Dirk eased his head out of his mouth, Bernie licked his lips making absolutely sure that he had gotten all of it.

Dirk got confused when Bernie tried leaving the room naked. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I gotta go wash my face off," Bernie told him. When he made it to the bathroom, he saw in the mirror that some of his own cum actually got into his hair, and not just on his face. Cursing himself he go a rag and tried cleaning it off. With it being so late at night they had no worry of his grandma, since she was bound to be in her bedroom snoring loudly. Bernie got the cum off his face first, but the hard part was getting it out of his hair.

While holding onto his brown locks wetting them, his heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard a knock at the door followed by, "what are you doing in there?" On the other end of the door Dirk stood smiling already being well aware of what exactly he was doing in there.


End file.
